


Bittersweet On My Tongue

by Cristinuke



Series: Symphony of Rusted Power [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Dom!Tony, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Sub!Loki, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes care of Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet On My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last installment of this series! :D

Loki looked good the way Tony had him.

Tony had wrestled Loki into a straitjacket and then tied him to a post in the middle of the workshop. Loki was forced into a crouch, because placed precariously underneath him was a rather fat dildo with the tip of it a few inches already into him; he couldn't stand up straight without lifting himself into the electric wands situated just above his metal cock cage that would  shock him every time he tried to get up. What was worse, was that every time Loki shrank down a few inches lower, the wands would lower that much as well, forcing Loki to hold the new pose or else be shocked or impaled further.

Loki was also blindfolded, which had had an immediate reaction of slight panic and arousal. He couldn't see him, but Loki could hear everything Tony was doing, forcing him to create mental images of the activity around him. When the dildo would slip in further, however, Loki's mind would obviously start wandering, and from the way he'd groan in pain from trying to harden in his cruel constraint, the thoughts were about getting fucked.

Loki mumbled something around the crop Tony had shoved into his mouth with the order that if he dropped it, the punishment would be so much worse than the whipping he had just received.

"What was that?" Tony asked distractedly as he unscrewed a part of a gauntlet he's been trying to fix for the past half hour. Loki stayed silent, and Tony looked up to see that Loki was already covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and his leg muscles were trembling in his efforts to stay still. Loki was only about halfway onto the dildo, and as he watched, he saw Loki accidentally straighten up too far, making the cage touch the wands, which sent a harsh shock along the metal wrapped around his cock and balls. Loki groaned and immediately dropped back down, but he went too far and sank another inch or two onto the dildo before realizing his mistake and shocking himself again when he tried to lift himself up. It took a few moments for Loki to find a good enough position before he gave another low moan and a full body shudder.

Tony chuckled and went back to his work, hearing Loki's whine of disappointment and frustration.

Time went by, marked with sounds of machinery whirling as Tony played mechanic, fixing and improving his suit as well as finally getting around to developing the arrows he had promised a certain archer a while back. Occasionally he'd hear Loki's soft whining and moans, but he let it wash over him as he continued to play with his toys.

When Loki's whining grew to a panicked pitch, Tony looked over just in time to see Loki losing the battle and sinking down all the way onto the huge dildo, moaning as the unforgiving plastic slipped into place to nudge incessantly against his prostate. Tony had made sure to position the dildo so that its long, steady pressure against the gland would be clearly noticeable, and by Loki's reactions, it most definitely was in the forefront of the demi-gods thoughts.

Smirking, Tony went back to his work.

Loki couldn't help the soft sounds he was making as he only had his thoughts to occupy his time and they all revolved around how much he wanted Tony to be the one filling him so completely instead of the unmoving piece of plastic stretching his rim cruelly.

The next time Tony looked up, he could tell that Loki was getting exhausted and desperate in his position; he wasn't getting fucked, nor was he allowed to get hard, no matter how much his body was aching to.

Eventually though, Loki couldn't help the soft whimper as he lost his concentration for a moment, and let the crop drop from his mouth, a broken apology on his lips as his panic came back full-fledged in the face of more punishment. Tony could see he was at a breaking point, so he stopped what he was doing, tucking errant papers out of the way as he silently made his way up to Loki who couldn't stop the pleadings and apologies from tumbling out of his mouth.

"Shhh, Loki." Tony cooed, cupping Loki's face who immediately turned into the touch and placed a reverent kiss on his palm. "You've done so well, Loki. I’m proud." Loki mewled softly at the praise, but couldn't stop the shaking his body was making, still in full fear of what was to come.

"It's okay, it's over." Tony continued, hand coming up to undo the blindfold that was soaked through with sweat and tears, and letting it fall down between them. "You deserve a reward. Would you like that? Anything you want." Tony said with a smile, gently rubbing away tears that were still falling along his cheeks. Loki blinked slowly and looked up at Tony with clouded and bleary eyes.

"Please, I just, I just want you to, to…" Loki whispered, closing his eyes and bowing his head down in exhaustion. Tony cradled Loki's heavy head and moved in closer to place a soft kiss against Loki's dry lips. Loki whimpered and let himself melt against Tony's mouth.

Pulling away, Tony invited, "You want me to what, Loki?" Tony was patient as Loki breathed in raggedly, trying to find the words to say.

"Fuck me? Please? Please Tony." Loki begged, fresh tears springing forward as he trembled against Tony.

"Shhh," Tony stepped closer to wrap his arms around Loki's frame, mindful of the wands, and letting Loki rest his forehead against his shoulder. "Of course. Anything. I promised, didn't I?" Loki nodded miserably against Tony as he sucked in gulps of air, trying to calm himself down. Tony rubbed up and down Loki's back, creating circles and patterns that meant nothing.

Loki flinched when Tony stepped back, turned the wands off and unhooked them from their positions. It took a little bit of coaxing to convince Loki to ease up and off the dildo, his muscles overtaxed and tired as Tony helped support his weight.

Loki was in a fragile state tonight, and Tony did his best to help him get across the room to the spare bed in the corner of the room as smoothly as possible. Tony sat Loki down on the edge of the bed, mindful of his sore muscles, and started unbuckling the straps that held the straitjacket together. He slowly freed Loki from the constricting cloth and then guided him down onto the bed. Loki was still teary as he closed his eyes and let Tony maneuver him around the mattress, not saying anything save for the occasional sniffle or whimper.

Tony straightened up, promising he wasn't leaving, and walked to a workshop table, opening a drawer and grabbing what he wanted. Coming back to the bed, he saw Loki's eyes were wide and tear-filled as he shuddered a stifled sob.

"Shhh, I'm here, it's okay." Tony reassured him, as he grabbed an arm and looped soft silk around the wrist. Tears spilled down his temples as Loki closed his eyes and sniffed softly. Tony tied the other end of the silk rope to one of the corners of the bed; the silk was long enough that the slack allowed Loki to move around comfortably, but if he stretched down far enough, he'd find that he wouldn't be able to touch himself.

Tony kissed Loki's forehead as he looped the last piece of silk around the other wrist. Loki let out a shuddering breath and watched through blurry eyes as Tony tied the end of the silk to the other side of the bed post.

"So good for me." Tony praised, tracing fingertips along Loki's cheek, gathering stray tears and brushing lips that opened to allow the exploring fingers in. Loki dutifully sucked and licked the fingers clean, and when Tony removed his fingers, he finally breathed in deeply and calmed down considerably.

"There you go. Perfect." Tony mused quietly as he pushed Loki's legs apart to make room for himself. Situated comfortably, Tony reached out to trace the curves of the cock cage. Loki whimpered at the touch, but Tony just shushed him and produced the key from his pocket. He unlocked the cage and eased Loki's cock out of it gently, careful as he pulled his balls free. Loki inhaled a deep breath of air and closed his eyes again; he moaned loudly when Tony unexpectedly bent over, swallowing him whole and started to suck in earnest.

It didn't take long for Loki to fully harden in Tony's mouth, moaning softly as Tony used his skills to pleasure Loki until he was breathing hard again. Tony pulled off with a pop and leaned back to pull off his own shirt and pants. Loki watched through half-lidded eyes as Tony bared himself and groaned in appreciation when Tony bent over again to lick up the swollen flesh. Tony licked around his balls and bit softly at the juncture of where his thigh meets groin, earning a bitten-off groan from Loki.

Tony pressed kisses along warm skin, alternating between gentle bites and sucking bruises along thighs, hips and belly. Tony's hands came up to rub across sensitive flesh, smearing saliva into skin. Loki sighed happily, relishing the worship of his body and humming contently when Tony's hands snuck around his waist to wrap his arms around Loki's back, bringing him flush against his body. Loki's back arched in his grip, and he turned his head to the side, baring his neck to Tony as he continued his marking pathway up Loki's torso. Tony kissed the slight indentations the straitjackets had left on the skin, tongue dipping along the curves and smoothing them out. He sucked small bruises along his ribs, licked across hardened nipples and bit into the soft flesh of the neck only to kiss the marks immediately after.  Loki's fingers curled into fists where they laid passively by his head. 

When Tony bit high on Loki's chest, Loki cried out in desperation, and when the same spot was lavished with a hot tongue, Loki started begging again.

"Please, Tony, I need, I need, I-" Loki was cut off with Tony devouring his mouth. He couldn't help whimpering as the same hot tongue that had licked his way up his body was invading and dominating him so thoroughly now, making him breathless and driving every thought away from his mind.

Loki whined desperately when Tony moved back, and Tony couldn't help ducking back down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Please," Loki begged, eyes widening again.

"It's okay. I've got you." Tony murmured. He placed a hand next to Loki's head to steady himself as he reached down to pull at a thigh. Loki immediately lifted his legs and curled around Tony's waist; as he did, Tony guided himself to Loki's entrance. Loki moaned when Tony slowly pushed against his hole. The moan turned into a panicked whimper when Tony just held himself still, the head of his cock just barely inside, stretching Loki's rim at the widest part.

"Shhh." Tony comforted when tears sprang to Loki's eyes as he gasped in air, too high-strung and emotional to control himself. Loki cried out as Tony gradually sank into him, inch by inch until he was completely filling Loki. "I'm here. You're okay." Tony hushed as he kissed him deeply. Loki's hands twitched and Tony smiled as he guided one of the hands to curl around his back; Loki understood and his other hand came up to clutch at Tony's shoulders.

Tony began to fuck him slowly, pulling back almost all the way out, just to sink in deeper than before. He continued his kisses along Loki's shoulders and nuzzled into his neck, hot breath skimming over sensitive skin. Tony pulled back enough to bring a hand up to wrap around his throat and hold him possessively. Tony continued his gentle fucking, whispering soft praises into his ear as Loki cried helplessly, unable to do anything but take whatever Tony gave him.

"T-tony," Loki whimpered, delirious with the slow and gentle pace, "pl-please." Loki's breathed hitched and he gasped breathlessly as Tony's angle drove into his prostate over and over.

"What is it? What do you need?" Tony asked between presses of his lips against fevered skin.

"Ca-can I come? Please, T-tony," Loki was trembling against Tony, and his muscles were losing their strength quickly.

Tony nibbled on his neck, pushing into him deeper as his hand pressed a little harder into Loki's throat, cutting off his breath for a moment before relaxing his grip again. His thumb rubbed small circles against the skin there soothingly as Loki dragged in a gasp.

"Yes, of course. Come for me." Tony snaked his free hand down between them and wrapped his fingers around Loki's cock. He stroked his cock leisurely, jerking him off at the same deliberate pace as he fucked into Loki.

Loki sobbed and arched into Tony, chest pressing hard into chest and shaking uncontrollably as he spilled across Tony's hand. As he came, Loki tightened around Tony, and it was enough to set him off as well, pushing in and far as he could, and coming deep inside Loki.

Tony kept stroking him through their orgasms, and released him when Loki relaxed back onto the bed, still shivering. Tony pressed more light kisses against Loki's skin, letting him come back down at his own pace. Propped up with one arm, Tony trailed fingers along Loki's waist, chest and arm, chasing away the goose bumps with flat palms when they appeared.

Loki slowly opened his eyes and searched out Tony, breathing deeply when he made eye contact.

"There you are." Tony smiled, hand coming up to caress the side of his face; Loki turned into it slightly and sighed heavily, exhaustion etched into every inch of skin of his body. Tony rubbed the pad of his thumb under an eye and wiped away the lingering tears gathered there. Loki closed his eyes, letting Tony kiss him chastely on the lips.

When Tony pulled away, Loki whispered tiredly, "Thank you, Tony."

Tony's face split into a big grin and rested his forehead against Loki's.

"Anytime Loki, anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.  
> I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this series as much as I've had fun writing them! :D  
> I never expected to write as much as I did with this pairing, but here you have it.  
> Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
